vacationjasonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hands on an Audience Member Episode
The Hands on an Audience Member Episode is the seventh episode of The Chris Gethard Show season 1 on MNN. It aired between The Last Small Studio Show and The Kickboxer Episode. The panel chooses a random audience member and brings him up onstage, where they all must keep their hands on him for an hour. Panelists are repeatedly harassed with pranks by the crew to make them let go. Anyone who lets go must do iPod Karaoke, where you sing along to a song that nobody else can hear. The live call in topic for this episode was to talk about the closest you've ever come to dying. Synopsis Bits * Ask the Human Fish What's on His Mind ** Joey Butafuoco vs. Joey from Friends: Joey Butafuoco ** Werther's Originals vs. Homemade Lemonade ** Ukeleles vs. Anyone Who Plays the Ukelele: Ukeleles ** Long Island vs. Staten Island: Long Island *** Chris disagrees, says Staten Island is "the shit." ** Sand vs. Glass: Sand * Checking in With Alyssa * Connor Ratliff Presidential Campaign * Hands on an Audience Member * iPod Karaoke * The Lone Cornmeal Machine: The Worst Effects of a Heat Wave * The Tazapper: Chris is zapped by Noah to make him let go of the audience member. Appearances Cast * Bethany Hall * Chris Gethard * Connor Ratliff * Dave Bluvband as The Human Fish * Don Fanelli * Noah Forman * Random Jean Characters * The Human Fish: We learn several new things about the Human Fish in this episode. The musical note Human Fish responds to is specifically the F-sharp. The Human Fish hates himself. The Human Fish's iPod seems to contain songs that involve seal noises, rushing water, and clapping. * Vacation Jason: Riley Soloner makes his first appearance calling into the show as Vacation Jason. Callers # Vacation Jason talks about getting reverse scurvy and fighting pirates. # Unnamed man asks the Human Fish what is on his mind, says he is "getting some head" while watching TCGS. # Christie talks about getting mono. # Alyssa asks the Human Fish what's on his mind, talks about hating herself. # Mike almost ran himself over in a car. # Prank caller pretends to be and talks about choking on a dinner roll. # Walter says he is sick or he would be there. He wants Human Fish to win so he can see what Human Fish does with money. # Unnamed man talks about getting into a car crash while receiving road head. # Star69 talks about getting gangbanged, says she would come on the show and let everyone fuck her. # "Real Marlon Brando" calls the previous Marlon Brando out as an impostor. # Prank caller pretends to be and talks about watching her husband get shot. # Jeff from Oregon talks about watching Connor Ratliff almost die. # Unnamed man sexually harasses Bethany Hall. # Prank caller pretends to be . # Horatio Sanz requests over Twitter that Bananaman gets electrocuted with the Tazapper. Guests * Joe Mande Studio audience * Andrew Parrish can be seen for the first time wearing some kind of Crocodile Dundee outfit. * Bananaman makes his first appearance in the studio audience, portrayed by Keith Haskel. * Blinking Glasses Man is called onstage for the entire cast to touch him. He is also called Flashing Glasses Man. Chris says this is the second time Blinking Glasses Man has come to the studio. * John Zachary Townsend can be seen in the audience. * Omar Janakat can be seen in the audience. Production Crew * Andrew Flynn Soltys - Production Manager * Andrew Parrish - Audience Director * Blake Larue - Audience Director * Chris Gethard - Creator / Executive Producer * Dru Johnston - Executive Producer * Emma Noble - Camera Operator * J.D. Amato - Director / Executive Producer * Jake Honig - Floor Manager * Jeanette Santiago - MNN Supervision * Keith Bethea - Live Broadcast Producer * Kelley Dunlap - Interactive Coordinator * Noah Forman - Executive Producer * Richard Speziale - MNN Supervision * Rob Malone - Audience Director Music The LLC The members of The LLC present during this episode include: * Bill Florio * Hallie Bulleit * Joe Evans * Jon Vafiadis The songs played by The LLC in this episode include the TCGS Theme, Human Fish, Why Don't You Give Us a Call?, iPod Karaoke, Connor's Got Something to Say, Checking in With Alyssa, Walter, Don Fanelli, Jerkface, and the Closing Theme. Modern Rivals The band Modern Rivals plays the following songs: * Riku * To My Friends Gallery File:Hands on a Studio Audience Member Episode 0001.jpg Videos File:Public Access TCGS 7 The Hands On An Audience Member Episode Quotes Notes * Jeff from Oregon is the furthest away caller the show has received at this point. References Where Can I Find This Episode? * The Hands on an Audience Member Episode on YouTube